Not Your Ordinary One Shot
by 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess
Summary: Taylor is a beautiful woman, who has been a victim of domestic violence from her boyfriend Dean. What happens when Taylor finally has had enough with the abuse and tears? Dean Ambrose/OC *Rated M for the domestic violence*


"Can you stop hitting me?" Taylor collapsed to the ground, due to the impact of the slap across her face.

"I didn't like how that one guy was looking at you." The man stepped out of the shadows and revealed to be Dean Ambrose as he rushed and wrapped his hand around her throat, causing her to choke and lose her breath. He moved her closer to his face and looked at her darkly. "I also didn't like the fact that you enjoyed the fact that he was flirting with you."

Dean and Taylor went to a party for Taylor's work, and one of Taylor's attractive co-workers was putting the moves on her. Dean didn't like the fact that Taylor was smiling at the co-worker. He didn't like the vision of anyone else with Taylor that isn't him.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered afraid under her breath.

You can consider Taylor to be in an abusive relationship with Dean. Taylor considered this her fault. She was the one that was so drawn to Dean and she was the one that put the moves to her. After their first date, Dean had her wrapped around his finger. At the first six months of the relationship, he treated her quite decent. But, later was when his true colors started to creep up on their relationship.

"You better be damn sorry, or I swear, I will kill you." Dean threatened her before walk away, leaving Taylor in tears.

* * *

A week later, Taylor was in the bedroom on a Saturday night. She was waiting for Dean to get home from wherever he was. Taylor had no clue whatsoever where Dean was. He was shady that way; he didn't want anyone to know where he was. To make sure he wasn't followed, he removed the battery from Taylor's car and stripped her of her keys before going to wherever he was going. Soon, it transitioned to him making her banking and checking accounts, making sure she had no access to them at all and then, it went to removing the locks from the rooms, so she wouldn't seek refuge from him.

"Where the hell did you go?" Taylor asked him, when he had entered the bedroom.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at her, "It's none of your damn business!"

"I asked for you to answer me, now give me an answer!" Taylor yelled at him.

Dean walked up to her and grabbed her hair, and threw her up against the wall, and slammed her head against the nightstand. Taylor just laid there, trying to adjust to the events that were going on. She then shifted her eyes to Dean, who opened the top drawer of their nightstand her he pulled out a knife and came closer to her as she backed against the wall.

Dean held the knife at her neck, "Now look, you stupid piece of shit. When I tell you that it's 'none of your damn business', you just leave it at that. You don't go blow things to proportion like some fucking moron you are. The next time, you go blow things to proportion; I will kill you on the spot. No doubt about it…" he stormed out of the room.

Taylor was left in tears; she had been suffering Dean's abuse for a long time. She wanted the suffering to end and she knew how.

* * *

A few weeks later, she was sitting on her couch in her living room. She had her eyes on a gun as she turned it around, admiring it. She had intentions… to **kill her abuser**. She was going to do it… tonight. When Dean got home from the GYM, Taylor had acted casual, like she is not up to anything special. She has been showering Dean with loads of affection, which has brought the attention of Dean, who decided not to ask questions about it.

Taylor was on Dean as they both were kissing, "You know, this is what I like to see from you." He smirked.

"Really?" she acted curious.

"Yes, really. Taylor, I know I gave you a lot of shit, but it's because I love you a lot." He confessed to her.

Taylor was shocked about what Dean had confessed to her… but, that wasn't going to change her intentions. Dean always does stuff like this; he usually does these things to get sex out of her. Taylor knows his routine so well. They fight, they have sex, they fight… Taylor had enough with this.

"I love you too." Taylor said back.

* * *

The routine was in a full swing. Taylor and Dean were in bed and they had just had aggressive sex earlier. Dean was asleep, where he looked so innocent. Taylor got her naked body out of bed and put on a white robe. She tiptoed to her top drawer and pulled out the gun. It was already loaded with bullets and went to sit next to Dean, who was asleep; she had a sinister smile on her face.

"Dean…" she said seductively as she pointed the gun on the side of his head.

"You want to go for a second round, Tay?" he responded in a seductive way.

"Open you eyes…" she said in a seductive way.

Dean opened his eyes, and Taylor pulled the trigger as the bullet went through Dean's head. The bullet killed Dean instantly as Taylor smiled. She was free, she was free of him. She laughed hysterically at Dean's dead body. She kissed the center of his head and continued to laugh hysterically.

* * *

Suddenly, Taylor's eyes opened. She just had the strangest dream ever. She didn't know where the hell she was. She looked next to her and she saw Dean Ambrose sleeping next to her. She was freaked out as hell about the dream.

She rocked Dean back and fourth, trying to wake him up, "Dean…"

"Yeah, Taylor?" he groined.

"I had that dream again…" she told him.

"Was it that one dream where you kill me?" he asked her, he still sounded asleep.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "That's the one."

Dean finally got up and hugged his girlfriend, "It's just a dream. You've been watching _way _too much of me wrestling." He jokily said.

"I know right, but I'm glad it was just a dream." She said, relieved as she embraced his hug.

* * *

_**A/N**__:Just wanted to take a break from my story, to write this; I am doing a paper on battered women and thought that this could be a cool idea for a one shot. And I wanted to Dean to be the male in this one because it's been a while since I've seen fan fics with Dean as an abusive boyfriend. Besides, I wanted to test myself to see if I was able to make Dean a dark character. Please comment, follow or fave. :)_


End file.
